Ashley Easton
(Is Known As # Ashley Valdez #Ashley Easton #Kai Graymark #Mistress Herondale #Ashes #Ashy #Kailiers #Ash # Ashley Graymark # Ashkey (usually a typo, except when Megan is feeling especially annoying, which is basically 100% of the time) Looks Light-medium brown hair, cut in a bob, barely brushing her shoulders. Wide eyes that range from a deep deep Herondale blue to a Tessa Gray gray, but normally reside in a gray-blue. 5'0.5, slim, wiry build, mostly all legs. Her face looks very square if she smiles, so normally, she's smirking or expressionless. Has been called pretty, but isn't, and is very plain and bland. She wears really dark colors or really bright colors, there is no in between. Personality When it comes to personality, she is not very consistant. Normally, she TRIES (emphazie on tries) to hide anything, but she's not very good at it. She's always stubborn, always always always. Normally, she's described as nerdy, sarcastic, bright, smart, enthusiastic, crazy, insane, and among other things. Now, if you asked HER what she was, be prepared for a bit of swearing. Facts *Lives in Okalahoma *Does have an accent *Has very sucky lungs from having pneumonia year after year. *Perfers older music, movies, shows, and sometimes books to recent material *Has been complimented on a large and mature vocabulary, but sometimes she goes brain dead and makes less sense than a toddler. *Loves tea, but prefers coke over everything *She doesn't travel alot. At all. *Sometimes she'll memorize songs by her least favorite artists so she can sing over them and spare herself when their songs come on the radio. *Is a year ahead in math *Doesn't like to sleep, and when she does, she does it in the day. (NO SHE'S NOT A VAMPIRE!)(SHE ACTS LIKE A FUGGING ONE)(Do not!)(You do! Just look at the thing you wrote! SLEEPS IN THE DAY.)(I take short naps. AND THAT'S IF I SLEEP AT ALL! And when I do, it's on the floor.)(COUCH. COUCH. SLEEP ON THE FUCKING COUCH.) (NOOOOOO) (You cannot sleep on the floor. Sleep on the couch. Or lock Jace out of the room and sleep on the fucking bed!)(I have slept on the floor since I was a child!)(Things have to change.) (No. The floor is comfortable, AND out of reach of Jace)(KICK HIM OUT!)(He doesn't matter, I like the flooooooor mooooorrreeee)(One day, you will hate floors, and I will be there to tell you I TOLD YOU SO.)(I shall always love my dear floors. Maybe even more than Jace)(*laughs* And I thought I could love Barbies forever.)(I never liked Barbies in the first place, because I spent my whole childhood laying on the floor. I found a way to do everything from the floor.)(I never owned a barbie. I played with my brothers GI Joe and tank models. That was Chris BTW)(Which means you will eventually get sick of the floor! GI Joe? Wow. Badass from the start.)(I'll still sleep on the floor)(AHHHHHH ASHLEY'S DAD HELP!!!)(like he can make me do anything)(HE IS A PRINCE OF HELL.)(And my father. He looses that scariness)(christi shadowhunter; BA heroine before it was cool.)(Uh... What?)(the GI Joes? From like three sentences ago?)(Oh uh... Still dontt get it. And I forgot what BA meant again.)(its an abreviation for Bad @$$)(OH YEAH. BAZOOKAS.)(chris the commando. Who still hasn't beaten the samarai warrior)(TYPOS)(they annoy megan, so i don't fix them.)(They do. Very much. It's like this little blip in the radar that I HAVE to fix or I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life.)(you are literally the internet version of my Bff. Whos name is also Megan...)(HOLY MOTHER OF WHALES THIS IS AWESOMEPERCY! HI CHRISTI'S BFF MEGAN!)(megan wishes to say hi. And also that she agrees with my lack of editing.)(Lack of editing? Hi Megan!)(*shakes head*)(Wha? This is Megan bonding time!)(megan meet megan.)(Was the first Megan me or the other Megan?)(it was someone. Bamed Megan.)(Bamed? What does that mean?)(sometimes I am tempted to come and erase this whole conversation to see what you guys do)(start again where we left off.)(YOU WON'T!!! :8)(What's preventing me? >:) ) ( touche?) (I'll do it in the morning maybe. I'm off to 'sleep' on the floor)( i almost fell asleep in the floor last night. My bed was to far away.)(NOOOOOOOOO I'M TAKING A PICTURE OF THIS THEN COPYING IT OFF TO SOMEWHERE SAFE.)(or you could just nicely ask chris to screen shot it.)(That's what I did... It's safe how, Ashley will not win!)(score one for the Shadowhunters)(Megan's mom is a faeriePOWERFUL FAERIE and my dad is a prince of hell. We're not full shadowhunters)(dishonor. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your famiy, dishonor on your cow.)(Bessie! Dontt dishonor Bessie! I'm on the Shadowhunter side! Well, I'm trying to juggle it, but if there's a rebellion, I'm on your side!) Random Pictures (you just stole half the photos from my page.)(BWAHAHAHA)(lazy.)(You two. -_- )(I think I've crashed every page here.)(I've been on every page too. I edit stuff even when there's nothing to edit because I'm just that obsessive. :{))(Yes you are.)(:{D I am the ultimate obsessor)( i'm beginning to question the qualities i look for in friends)(You like me. That already says everything.)(gosh darn it, you have a point.)(I ALWAYS have a point. I'm a freaking narwhal.)(okay.........)(ATTITUDE, YOUNG LADY.)(I DONT GIVE A CRUD! :) )(WELL, I'M NOT A CRUD.)(good to know)(Crud. Crud crud crud. GooD to know. Crud. Crud, crud crud.)(uhhhhhh okay.)(Beautiful song, huh?)(d-d-d-drop the base!)(*weird noises* Sorry, I can't drop the base.)(you aren't supposed to actually drop the base. Now it's broken!)(Oops... :{+ Hehehe...)(skrillex is dissapointed in you.)(I don't even like them that much to begin with...)(dubstep is actually great writing music.)(Ok...)(no, reall!)(Dubstep is mor complicated than it seems. *nods* That the gist of it, right?)(sure)(Is dubstep your favorite genre?)(heck to the no. It's like top 5though.)(Ok... Heavy metal?)(#2)(What's number one?)( depends on wether or not the day ends in y)(*pointed look* You got that from Jace, didntt you? Well, whatss #1 when the day ends in y?)(actually i got that line in one of my books before i read Tmi.)(Interesting... DO NOT TOUCH MAH MANGO!) Cassandra clare, my fav author.jpg Asoccerball.jpg Image-1404786519.jpg Image-1404786490.jpg Image-1404786491.jpg Image-1404783801.jpg Image-1404836867.jpg Image-1404836826.jpg Image-1404836610.jpg Image-1404836365.jpg Image-1404836285.jpg Image-1404836045.jpg Image-1404835885.jpg Image-1404835828.jpg Image-1404835747.jpg Image-1404835696.jpg City of Heavenly Fire.png JACE.jpg Jace.gif The-blood-of-olympus-cover.jpg The Cheshire Cat.jpg The chocolate orgy ended in love.jpg HeadInTheClouds.jpg OtherSideOfTheDoor.jpg Milk chocolate frosting.jpg Funny-Sherlock-Holmes-clipart.jpg FUNNY.png Funny.jpg Funny2.jpg Funny1.jpg 180px-Funny.jpg Sherlockserial.jpg BookishHermes2.jpg OK.png Looking up.jpg Loki hiddleston.jpg Bookieworm.jpg BookishHermes2 Agent Card.jpg CU lyrics.jpg CU lyric.jpg Clumsy me.jpg 212px-What Indeed.png Fridge.jpg Divergent pic.jpg Booored.jpg BoO.jpeg SJanus1.jpg Janus0.png 180px-Cat4.jpg 180px-Cat2.jpg 180px-Cat1.jpg 180px-Cat.jpg Kit-Kat-Cake-Cover Photo.jpg Random.jpg U(Probably, there's not that many)(yess.)(sssssssssssssssssssssssssss) Category:Stalked by Megan Category:Chat Page Category:Fangirl Category:Crazy Person Category:Dauntless Category:Shadowhunter Category:Slytherin Category:Demigod Category:Mistress Category:Graymark Category:Herondale Category:Amazing Category:Awesome MBer Category:Epicsprinkles Category:Taco Lover Category:Cheese Lover Category:Ekat Category:Victim of the Branch Quiz Category:Daughter of Hermes Category:Part-Warlock